


Lost.

by Harara



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harara/pseuds/Harara
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3





	Lost.

1

「來，張嘴」

崔範奎勾着小孩的下巴，口紅尖抵在唇上，熟練的手法將飽滿唇瓣塗個鮮紅，是嬌艷欲滴要讓人一親芳澤的櫻桃，抹掉唇邊的水跡，温柔的順着嘴巴輕輕撫上臉頰

「哥⋯⋯」

「不要喊哥，要叫姐姐」

「可是⋯⋯」

「叫姐姐」

姜泰現攥緊了身上天藍色的短裙，下身空蕩蕩的狀態讓他感到十分別扭，頭頂的假髮有股怪怪的塑膠味，廉價厚重的妝容蓋得毛孔發癢，下意識地伸手想要擦乾淨，卻被崔範奎一把抓住了手腕

並沒有意想中的責罵，崔範奎很認真地問他

「別去了吧」

「不⋯⋯」

姜泰現坐到沙發去，有點笨拙地穿起那雙亮片高跟鞋，他站起來來回踏了好幾步，朝崔範奎笑了笑

「姐姐做到的事，我也可以做得很好」

2

加州最大的紅燈區，夜夜笙歌紙醉金迷的生活，紛擾混亂的刺激着大腦的感官思覺，人們前仆後繼想盡法子的加入，那裡是天堂，比天堂更快樂的是性和愛

「好漂亮的眼睛！Lily厲害啊，從哪拐到這麼好看的小孩來」

「是我妹妹呢，很可愛對吧」

「家族基因還真不是蓋的，姐妹都這麼漂亮」  
「對嘛，妹妹的眼睛都要把人的魂勾了去咯，叫什麼名字啊？」

空氣中濃厚的脂粉香水味嗆得鼻癢，漂亮女人們穿着華美裙子，畫着精緻如油畫般的妝容，身材窈窕苗條，高跟鞋踏在地板的聲音駱驛不斷

姜泰現摟住了崔範奎的手往他身後躲了躲，慌張的眼神無處可放，他低着頭悄悄應了句

「⋯⋯我叫Daisy」

「妹妹好可愛啊～想抱抱你」

看着那些雪白的胸膛快要擠到自己眼前來，姜泰現生怕得閉上了眼

「不好意思，我妹妹他，實在太害羞了」

崔範奎牽着他的手走出酒吧，呼吸到新鮮空氣的感覺讓姜泰現腦子一陣暈昡

「慫樣啊你」

他倒沒有要責怪姜泰現的意思，對於這些事情要一下子接受並適應是沒可能的，他只希望姜泰現不要跟着他混這潭髒水，趕緊回家做他的好弟弟就最好

「不，我只是需要點時間」  
「姐姐做到的事，我也可以做得很好」

在姜泰現認識這一切之前，崔範奎早早就領教力這個地方的殘酷——唯一值錢的就只有性和愛

他是心甘情願被囚禁在這裡的怪物，奉獻上身心與靈魂，讓人痴迷沉淪的金錢和快感，是沒有出口的地獄，是沒有明日的天堂

然後和愛人一起共墮

3

姜泰現第一次看見崔範奎和其他男人做愛，是他16歲的那年，放學回家撞見穿着女裝的哥哥被一個男人壓在床上喊得嬌媚。

哥哥告訴他，人的生活有很多種，那樣就是其中一種。

崔範奎脫下他的吊帶裙，雪白的一片肌膚，少年特有的純潔美，清澀得讓人流淚

「姐姐我怕」

「叫哥」

「哥⋯⋯哥很有經驗，不會弄疼我吧」

「⋯⋯我不會」

指尖滑過掌心的紋路，姜泰現握着崔範奎的手與自己十指緊扣，清徹的大眼睛扑閃着期待與緊張，柔軟床鋪上任他宰割，安靜得不像話

崔範奎摸向他沒幾斤肉的腰肢揑了揑，姜泰現十分敏感，光是身體的觸碰已讓他開始有點興奮，皮膚毛孔微微顫抖，心理的快感大於生理，和哥哥終於逾越了這層厚牆般的關係，想要成為被哥哥好好疼愛的孩子。接近比深淵更黑暗的第一步，就是將自己溶入黑暗

崔範奎低頭笑了笑，俯下身子和他接吻，也是好耐性，被姜泰現毫無技巧的回吻着動作還是温柔得很，朝緊封的唇瓣伸出小舌進攻，姜泰現微喘開口接受着入侵，舌尖舔過口腔每一塊柔軟，崔範奎動作慢慢的，引領着他一步一步掉入甜蜜的快感，唇舌纏綿發出水聲，姜泰現被他吻得快要缺氧，眸子泛着點點淚光，發出迷糊不清的輕哼，他感覺小腹在被什麼東西頂着，餘光偷看，哥哥下身支起的帳篷早已脹大得不不像話，才有種真的要將整個人交給崔範奎的真實感，臉一下子的紅了起來

崔範奎將吻移到他耳垂輕輕啃咬着，舌頭舔着耳朵的形狀，哥哥急喘的氣息在耳邊不斷刺激着大腦的思考，姜泰現伸手摟住他脖子，讓兩人的身體再更親近一點

親吻點點滴滴落在身邊每個角落，崔範奎有時會使壞地往某寸肌膚狠狠咬下去，再用舌頭細細舔試安慰着，姜泰現被他弄得又痛又爽，快感支配着全身上下每個細胞，他手攀上崔範奎的背，抬頭向哥哥索吻

「泰然啊你喜歡嗎？」

「嗚唔⋯⋯喜⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯」

被染上情慾的聲音嬌媚誘人，崔範奎滿意地往他眉心親了下，從床頭拿起潤滑往手心擠了一把，手指往后穴伸去，進入的瞬間內壁緊吸着指尖，崔範奎動了動，姜泰現馬上以更細幼的呻吟回應着，異物的進入讓身體本能的往後縮了下，他用力握着彼此十指緊扣的雙手，咬着下唇承受后穴帶來的痛楚，拼命地想要接受哥哥的更多

第一次被進入身體的感覺痛得人撕心裂肺。看着身下人將雙唇咬得發白，淚水在眼框打轉眼角染上嫣紅色調，有種崔範奎真的把他欺負過頭的委屈，姜泰現卻一句話也沒說任着自己擺佈，包容着他的入侵，什至用力配合着他，就生怕哥哥獲不到滿足

是他親手把姜泰現帶到這個人間煉獄

「哥哥⋯⋯哭了嗎⋯⋯」

崔範奎沒作聲，手指不徐不疾的繼續進行着擴張，低頭吻上姜泰現的唇，隱隱還嘗到了些鐵鏽味⋯⋯這小子要有多痛，居然把唇都咬出血來，他温柔地舔去，再一次的唇舌交纏讓姜泰現再也忍不住，嗯嗯哼哼的呻吟像小貓般撩撥着，津液自嘴角溢出流成透明水跡，分離時拉扯出延綿曖昧的銀絲，親吻的唾液交換麻醉了疼痛，姜泰現滿腦子只有崔範奎充滿愛慾的臉

經過擴張後的穴口三指已能靈活的進出，崔範奎技巧好得很，輕按撫弄感受着柔軟的內壁，正想着哪個位置才能讓他更加舒服起來，姜泰現一聲尖細輕哼提醒了他，稍稍施加力度聲音便會變得更嬌媚，小孩睜着水汪汪的眼睛看着他，視線逐漸飄到身後化妝桌，鏡中交纏一起的肉體看得他臉更燒紅了點。意識逐漸被快感抽離，酥麻的電流輕輕搔癢着後穴，思考變得一片空白，身體顫抖着淚水自眼角流落沾濕了一小片，崔範奎這才注意到他挺立的性器前端溢出些黏稠——

「哥⋯⋯哥哥⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

姜泰現粘糊的叫着，崔範奎怎麼也想不到他居然還未插入就已經開始了高潮，安撫似的手掌在他後背來回輕拍着，埋頭往胸前兩顆櫻桃細舔着，温柔得快要淹溺在他的愛海之中，在崔範奎好好的照料下，姜泰現稍微回過神來，忽然看見哥哥淺灰的頭頂漸往自己身下移，驚慌得想要阻止，奈何剛經歷過高潮的身體實在軟塌得很，手也無力抬起，只能用聲音作最後一道防線

「哥哥⋯⋯不要⋯⋯好⋯⋯好髒⋯」

崔範奎沒理會他，張口把性器含着，牙齒劃過敏感的柱身，只用舌頭稍微安撫一下便退了出去，換了靈活指尖繼續上下套弄着，很快的姜泰現便在他純熟手法下釋出白濁，手心粘粘糊糊的崔範奎往口中嘗了一下，舔着上唇勾起好看的弧度輕笑

「泰現的味道」

小孩聽得羞臊，還未來得及回應便被崔範奎抬起腿壓倒在床上，掏出性器往后穴送去，姜泰現還是不自覺地抖了一下，察覺到他的不安，哥哥温柔低沉的聲音在耳邊說了句

「痛了想停下來就跟我說」

進入的過程緩慢輕柔，經過擴張的后穴一下子吞進了柱身的一半，內壁緊吸着陰莖，儘管如此，滑入的瞬間於姜泰現而言還是疼痛不已的第一次，靠着彼此温熱交融的鼻息撫平不安，他湊近崔範奎他唇輕啄了一下，換來更激烈的熱吻，情動的雙眼看向哥哥，淚汪汪的樣子着實讓人心癢，崔範奎在他耳邊低喘着，身下動作依然保持着緩慢而有節奏的速度，姜泰現自覺地伸腿環上他腰間

背德玫瑰迎來盛開的瞬間，流淌旖旎的血色，擁抱着世界僅此的唯一

「哥哥⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯我⋯⋯好奇怪⋯⋯」

身體交合的水聲在房間𥚃無限放大，姜泰現感受着崔範奎在他體內漸快温柔的撞擊，輕輕戳過敏感的甬道，刺激着軟肉更熱情的擁抱那根東西，歡呼的向這個陌生的入侵者打招呼，柔軟纏得他無處可逃。崔範奎含吮着他唇瓣，嬌柔呻吟自口中漏出，迎合着身上人進出的動作，滿腦子都是他甜得掉蜜的嗓音，崔範奎不自覺又加快了速度，姜泰現開始有點招架不住，雙手軟軟搭在哥哥肩上

「泰現啊喜歡嗎⋯？」

「啊嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯」

獲得滿意的回答，崔範奎朝記憶的那點進發，扶上姜泰現的腰吻遍整個身子，結交的地方久久咬着不放，繼而換上更強而有力的衝擊，用力碾壓着內壁的敏感點，小孩喊出斷斷續續的音節

「哥哥⋯⋯不⋯⋯我不要了⋯⋯太⋯⋯太快⋯」

被多次碰撞的快感讓姜泰現有點吃不消，扭着腰想要避開卻只有被捉回來操得更狠的份，拒絕的說話到口中變成催促情事的呻吟，崔範奎舔咬他的脖子，姜泰現害羞的抬手蓋住眼晴，又被哥哥捉了回來十指緊扣

越變激烈的抽插下崔範奎親吻上他耳垂，拔出了陰莖往他精瘦的小腹上釋放出來，姜泰現瞇着眼睛瞧了一眼，指尖好奇的劃過粘糊的精液往嘴邊嘗了嘗

「我也⋯⋯我也要嚐嚐⋯⋯哥哥的⋯⋯」

說着話時白濁順着嘴角滑到下巴  
淫穢純真的模樣，顯而易見的誘惑

崔範奎覺得渾身瞬間像沸騰般發燙了起來，火燒的速度席卷着腦袋，眸色一暗，伸手往姜泰現股間輕揉摩挲着，腹上白濁來不及清理，很快地大腿間的那根又馬上硬了起來，他抱起姜泰現坐到自己懷𥚃拍了拍臀肉，示意他張開腿來

「哥⋯⋯哥哥⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

也許連他自己也沒有察覺到，心底居然是在期待着哥哥更兇狠的疼愛

騎乘是心理與生理層面上最暢快的體位，這個姿勢能清楚看見小孩高潮迭起的表情，也是可以插得最深最舒服的地方，崔範奎凑近他耳邊吹了口氣，翹着嘴巴將姜泰現擁得更親密，抬起性器慢慢一寸寸沒入後穴

經過一輪激烈的性愛，小穴對肉棒的進入已是食髓知味，緊致温暖的感覺像浸在蜜糖漿裡般將那根東西包裹得貼貼服服。崔範奎抱着他動起腰來，小孩已是疲倦不堪，軟軟的躺在他懷裡，蹭在他頸窩發出「哼嗯哼嗯」的哭腔，煽動彼此身體走向更一發不可收拾的地步。

兩人像是要將十幾年來的愛做過一遍為止才足夠，噗呲水聲和精液味道，交合的低喘與呻吟，年少渲洩停止在拂䁱升起的前夕

崔範奎直到進入睡夢前還是緊緊擁着小孩，姜泰現沒睡着，張開眼觀察哥哥平穩的呼吸，肩膀上還有些剛才沒忍住痛咬下的牙印，他湊上唇親了一下，稍稍掙扎便退出了哥哥的懷抱，看着窗外漸趨發亮的天色發起了呆

崔範奎沒有騙他，因為他技巧很好，這場性愛確實是快樂勝於疼痛，初嚐人事而言是十分享受的第一次

可那是有過多少次經驗才能得出的爐火純青，姜泰現躺在床側蓋上眼簾，嚐着無人問津的苦澀

姐姐做到的事，我也可以做得很好


End file.
